Tais-toi quand je parle
by Exces
Summary: On pense à tort que la sensualité va à celui qui fait tourner les têtes et vit dans les bois. Vous n'avez vraisemblablement jamais vu Stiles jouer au cajoleur et prendre plein pouvoir sur ce qui lui revient de droit. C'est-à-dire, Derek Hale, l'alpha en titre de sa vie et de ses humeurs. (sterek, love you all my babies)


**Notes :** Je galère à revenir vers la fanfiction après avoir passé deux mois non-stop à pondre dix pages par jour d'un roman dont tout le monde se fiche mais pas toi. C'est génial de créer pour soi ! Mais si dur et très demandeur. J'espère que de bonnes choses en ressortiront. (le blog c'est carlinsanslautre avec en hébergeur tumblr!)_ Good luck !_

**Tu dis, Théodore, que je ne comprends pas**

**Tu me mords, salop, pour me donner la leçon**

**Et là, je quitte la scène et tu m'aimes encore**

**Ça n'a pas de sens.**

Beau crépuscule dans le fond de scène. Le vent rase les terres et il fait bon, si bon qu'encore beaucoup déambulent à moitié nus dans les rues de Beacon Hills. L'audace est de saison. Et devinez qui l'a compris mieux que quiconque ?

Stiles, ignorant de peu de choses, sait qu'il a du pouvoir. Il n'a pas de super-capacités ni de sens sur-développés : du moins il sait analyser les faits et se placer intelligemment dans chaque situation. Dans le cas présent, il sait que le danger est grand mais il sait d'autant plus qu'il est bien le seul à pouvoir se permettre ça.

Ils ne sont ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre afin d'éviter toute interruption inutile. Les répliques acerbes de Peter sont sympathiques mais dans le minimal et le Shérif reste passablement titilleux sur le sujet d'un homme dans le lit de son fils. Bien que, techniquement, il n'y a toujours rien de bien physique entre eux, l'alchimie des deux corps est palpable et même Scott en est venu à réaliser leur étrange attraction commune.

Où sont-ils ? Le choix est mal en soi mais ils se sont réfugiés dans les vestiaires du lycée. C'est assez gamin et très cliché, surtout qu'ils ne se traînent ici que pour jouer. Ils n'avouent rien de leurs sentiments, ils se courent après, se violentent un peu puis se sauvent la peau, puis se lancent des regards de braise et Stiles reprend le dessus sur l'alpha.

Des deux, le dominant n'est pas Derek. C'est ce qui lui fait perdre la tête, d'ailleurs.

L'ambiance est chaude sans bouillir les cervelles. L'échange est langoureux et demandeur. Derek est assis sur un banc à mater sans gêne le petit spectacle du môme Stilinski, charmé de l'effort et excité bien malgré lui.

Stiles lui passe sous le nez, marchant d'un pas lent, il ne parle pas mais dit tout avec les yeux. Son sourire est vilain et plus il s'éloigne de lui, plus l'intimité entre eux s'électrise.

Une humidité un peu lourde traîne dans le coin des douches, l'entraînement fini il y a de ça deux heures. L'endroit est désert et pourtant il stagne dans l'espace des présences d'êtres en sueurs et d'eau brûlante. Le cadre est tout érotique sans besoin d'en rajouter.

Mais Stiles, lui, adore jouer sur l'effet.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

La voix de Derek est d'un naturel autoritaire. Ici il est lent et grave, très avili et brouillé. Il cherche à se rassurer dans les commodités. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire quand il s'agit de séduire. Le loup lui dit de sauter : l'agneau qui parlemente le bout de viande, c'est un concept qui lui est étranger mais qui, pourtant, lui semble bien plus alléchant que toute autre baise bien sèche.

Il doit bien avouer que voir sa proie faire des manières la rend toute de suite plus savoureuse.

« Exquise. » Oh oui, Stiles joue. Il est le roi du langage. « Quoique longue, éreintante... Scott été particulièrement endormi. Allison lui manque. »

Quand il appuie sur l'intonation du manque, Derek comprend que le terme se tourne vers lui. Il lui a manqué ? C'est d'un touchant...

« Et toi, Derek ? Ta journée ?

– Sans surprise. » Il a attendu ce moment depuis le petit matin. « Isaac était très bon à l'entraînement.

– Scott devait le rejoindre, non ?

– Oui. Il l'a fait. »

La discussion est stérile. Le silence fait du bien meilleur boulot entre eux.

Pupilles dilatées, membres fébriles, c'est une torture gentille qu'ils s'imposent presque tous les jours. Ils sont besoins de se retrouver et de s'attirer sans rien dévoiler. Ils ont besoin de se mêler à l'autre sans craindre de la morsure à chaud.

Ils n'ont pas instaurer de règle sur le sexe avant dix-huit ans. Ils n'en ont jamais ouvertement parlé. À quoi bon ? Quand le moment viendrait, ils se lâcheraient en bons amants.

Ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils chérissaient tous les deux le rituel chaste. Des œillades, des souffles lourds, une bouche à chérir et beaucoup de craintes dans l'action.

Et s'ils se trompaient ? Eux deux tenaient du non-sens.

Stiles finit par se poser au fond des vestiaires, sweat en main et le T-shirt badant contre le torse. Il est cul par terre et le sourire indélébile sur son visage. Ce n'est qu'un enfant mais Derek lit autre chose en lui. Il n'est pas précieux : il est l'essentiel.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Concours de circonstances... Petits rendez-vous à minuit... Ils avaient beau ne rien dire tout était déjà confié.

Ils se veulent tellement que Derek a parfois du mal à prévenir ses élans d'affection. Il ne veut pas le posséder mais comment lui résister ? Il sait toute l'emprise qu'il a.

Stiles est conscient de son combat intérieur. Il balance, très éveillé sur son état :

« Allez viens, ça fait longtemps qu'on se tourne autour pour rien. »

À peine s'est-il relevé que Derek est collé à lui et l'accule contre le mur. _Sa position préférée._

« Tu es rapide.

– Pour une fois que tu me donnes la permission.

– J'ai peur du grand méchant loup. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me manger ?

– Rien. »

Stiles pose sa main sur une joue, caresse, dompte. Pas besoin de fouet pour apprendre au lion à se taire.

« Absolument rien du tout. »

Le rire de Stiles est splendide, banal et balancé avec un spontané quasi mal-élévé, le fait est qu'il ne retient rien face à Derek et c'est ce qui crée entre eux le manque et le pardon. Ils se dévoilent l'un à l'autre sans concession et ce manège marche d'enfer. Ils sont accrocs jusqu'aux orbites et aux lèvres roses.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Ils dérapent. C'est un baiser qui a des allures d'accident. Oups, je t'ai piqué la bouche sans le vouloir, tu me pardonnes ? Bien. Alors laisse-moi recommencer.

Ils sont très confiants malgré les piètres avancées qu'ils s'accordent dans leur relation. Ils prennent tout leur temps. Ils ressentent un réel besoin de se donner des mois pour parvenir au stade que les jeunes couples consument au bout de deux semaines. Ils sont vieux jeux.

Ils sont si tendres.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'ai toujours pas lassé de tout ça ? Pourquoi toi, Derek, n'a pas déjà pris ce que tu peux obtenir sans te faire prier ?

– Tu me donnes le droit de répondre ?

– Va-y, mon beau.

– Les choses vont toujours trop vite. Je n'y comprends jamais rien. » Il colle son bassin à celui de son voisin. « Avec toi, le programme est doux. Je vois ce qui se joue. » Il pose son front contre le cou et écoute. Quel bonheur, ce concerto dans la jugulaire ! On dirait du Mozart dans ses premiers temps. « Tu es un point de repère. Tu ne me laisseras pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu es loyal comme aucun autre. De plus...

– De plus quoi ?

– Tu m'adores. »

C'est à Stiles d'attaquer. Il s'empare dans l'élan du corps et du visage et l'embrasse avec beaucoup d'énergie. Dans le mélange buccal leur reviennent des goûts d'Adderall et de feuilles mortes. Un petit éclat de fer, aussi, qui n'est rien d'autre que du sang.

« On va quelque part avec ça.

– Oui, Stiles, vraiment.

– Tu m'auras jusqu'au bout. »

Ce n'est pas cette nuit qu'ils passeront le grand cap de l'épopée sexuelle. Un autre du moins, est franchi : l'amour est à deux pas et leur fait de grands signes._ Eh, les gars, ça vous dit un plan à trois ?_

* * *

Je commence à tomber dans le surréalisme FADASSE. C'est la fatigue. Je vous aime d'une affection sincère.


End file.
